Modern communication systems have an array of capabilities, including integration of various communication modalities with different services. For example, instant messaging, voice/video communications, data/application sharing, white-boarding, and other forms of communication may be combined with presence and availability information for subscribers. Such systems may provide subscribers with the enhanced capabilities such as providing instructions to callers for various status categories, alternate contacts, calendar information, and comparable features. Furthermore, collaboration systems enabling users to share and collaborate in creating and modifying various types of documents and content may be integrated with multimodal communication systems providing different kinds of communication and collaboration capabilities. Such integrated systems are sometimes referred to as Unified Communication and Collaboration (UC&C) systems.
While UC&C systems provide for increased flexibility in communications, they also present a number of implementation challenges. For instance, a user may wish to share screen content to different devices engaged in UC&C communication. The user, however, may wish to protect some screen content from being shared. Enabling concurrent screen sharing and content protection presents a number of implementation challenges.